


Change

by MissRomanticTragedy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRomanticTragedy/pseuds/MissRomanticTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

_                Some things never change… _Winry found herself thinking. An idle conversation between the Elrics had devolved into a fairly heated argument, and the brothers quickly became oblivious to all else.

                “That was in no way logical!”

                “Yeah, well… I’m your older brother, so I don’t have to make sense!”

                 “Haven’t I already won this fight?”

                “I let you win it then, but I so would have won if I wanted to.”

                Sciezska walked out into the backyard unnoticed. “Hey Win, I’m going to the li—” She halted next to Winry and asked, “Um… Should I go?” A look both parts curiosity and worry crossed her face as she gaped at the spectacle before her.

                “Don’t worry, it’s nothing. Merely boys being stupid again,” Winry smirked as Ed continued the hopeless battle.

                “You already asked her, and she rejected you! If I asked her to marry _me_, she would’ve said YES!”

                Ed stood there, slightly red-faced and panting, a smug look on his face when he thought his brother’s silence meant victory. However, Al broke into a devilish grin and stopped Ed’s gloats in their tracks.

                “…You know Winry said no because she wouldn’t date anyone shorter then her, right?”

                “WHO ARE YOU CALLING A TINY LITTLE MIDGET FREAK WHO CAN’T DATE ANYBODY BECAUSE NO ONE WOULD HEAR HIM WHEN HE ASKED!?”

                Winry snickered as Edward’s usual tirade spilled out of his mouth. _Yeah, some things never change. But then again… _She reached down to grope her girlfriend’s ass, and was rewarded a blush. _Some things change in ways you never expected them to._


End file.
